


The Dorm Story I Will Hold Forever

by NervousOtaku



Series: Writer's Block Short Stories And Plot Bunny Dump [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousOtaku/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Series: Writer's Block Short Stories And Plot Bunny Dump [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472354
Kudos: 2





	The Dorm Story I Will Hold Forever

These past few months have been rough, with the pandemic going around, and my sleeping and eating habits have been slipping. I sleep two hours one night, thirteen the next. I don't eat enough, too much intermittent snacking. And my muse is a social creature, to boot. My writing is inspired by my daily interactions and the shit I learn in class. I am an introvert and I love my family but I am fucking suffering.

And then there's the fact that next semester will be my last semester at college. I'll be graduating with a BSA degree and getting the basement at my parents' place as a studio. So I'm reminiscing a fair bit, and there's a few stories I like to tell, but this is quite possibly my first and favorite one.

It was my first year, first semester, and I was falling asleep after a long day in studio. I think it was like three in the morning when I was woken up by a metal cover of the Pokemon theme, with someone singing along in an out-of-key and way-too-high-pitched voice. Several people laughed, and I realized that it was the people in the next room.

It was late, I was tired, I had math at butt-crack-early, and the people next door were having a kareoke party.

Because it had never happened before I decided not to get the CA. The CA was a chill person, but she had classes and a job, I didn't want to bother her this late. Didn't know if she would wake up even if I banged on the door. So instead I bundled up in a blanket and went to deal with it myself.

I ended up standing outside waiting for the song to end because the six people— at least, I shudder to think how they all fit in the tiny room— could not hear me over the music and my hand hurt from pounding. And then, within, I heard—

“We aren't gonna wake anyone up?”

“No one's gonna be awake, man!”

I hit the door hard enough I got splinters.

Instantly, it opened, and my neighbor popped his head out with wide eyes, declaring, “I am so sorry, we'll keep it down!”

And me, wrapped in a blanket like a mystic cloak, with hair like a gorgon and eye-bags bad enough to make me look like a skeleton, rasped in a voice out of hell, “Just don't do it again.”

I am very happy to say that I never had trouble with that neighbor ever again.

The other side, however... well, that's another story.


End file.
